Renesmee and The Prophecy Child
by MorningSuns
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are getting married! But the trip down the isle doesn't go as smoothly as they'd hoped. Sequel to Renesmee and the Return of Jacob. Please read that one first to avoid confusion and R&R please!
1. Problems

**_A/N:_** Hello, again. Thanks everyone for waiting ever so patiently for this sequel. I honestly love this one better, but that's my opinion. Tell what you think and I'll post the next chapter when I'm free. Alright, and for the people who haven't read _Renesmee and the Return of Jacob_, stop reading this and go read it because there is no way in hell you're going to understand anything.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Oh, how much I hate saying this. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, but Stephanie Meyer does. Again, I don't own the OC's either. Those belong to their rightful owners, but I do own the plot line. Oh and I don't own the title for this chapter - that belongs to my amazing beta: **xoharlequinxo**. Ya'll should look her up, - she's mine until this story is over and done with. . . just saying.

**_Dedication:_** Of, course this goes out to my inspiration/helpers - The OC's of this story. Every story that I write basically goes out to them. Also, I shall dedicate this chapter to you, the reader. Thanks for reading and review please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Renesmee's POV<p>

Problems

* * *

><p>"I think it looks better in the middle." I suggested. My sister Alex shook her head in objection.<p>

"You have no taste in bedroom decor! It looks better over there." I let out a sigh. We were trying to decorate Jacob's and my new room, but we were getting nowhere. I heard a chuckle from the door, it was Vincent.

"Why don't you two wait for Alice to get back from her trip?" I pouted.

I wanted to try and do this without Alice's help. She was doing so much for me already; what with the wedding planning and everything she's been fantastic! It was so Alice. She went to Paris with Jasper to get my wedding dress, it's a surprise and I can't wait to see it. Time has sped by so quickly. We're half way through December and next week during Christmas break, I'll be getting married to Jacob Black. For very private reasons, I wasn't very happy about my up coming nuptials anymore. I was nervous more than anything.

"He's right we aren't making any progress here." Alex pointed out.

"And you should really get some sleep." she put on her sneakers.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Hunting." She replied. I raised my brows in suspicion. We had just went on a hunting trip yesterday with Jacob she couldn't be thirsty already. Alex usually went hunting when something was bothering her. She said it was a way to distract her.

"Still avoiding Morgan?" I guessed.

"I'm not avoiding him!" Alex protested. We stared at her in disbelief. "Okay so maybe I am."

"Why?" I wondered. "You've dedicated all of your time trying to get his attention, now he wants to be with you and you're pushing him away? I don't get you Alex, but you've got a problem."

"Yeah we can't keep making up excuses every time he calls or blinks in for a visit." Vince agreed.

"I know that, but you just don't understand."

"Then help us to understand." I pleaded. Alex hesitated for a moment, debating over something.

"You know the reason why I went after Morgan in the first place was because he didn't want me. He was the first guy, since I became a vampire, to reject me. And I needed him to want me. Well now he does." She frowned.

"So what is the problem?" I asked

Alex rolled her eyes at me. "The problem is that he wants me!" We glanced at each other in confusion.

"I don't mind if we go out occasionally, but he wants a committed relationship… with me!" I instantly understood. Alex wasn't the type to settle with anyone, she's been burned in the past before and was determined not to let history repeat itself. She swears marriage isn't for her and that she never wants to be.

"I don't like titles or romantic commitments with the opposite sex. That's not me."

"Then tell him that." Vince proposed. Alex shook her head.

"I can't." she muttered helplessly. She smacked her hand against her marble forehead.

"You can't? What, do you love him or something?"Vince said sarcastically and I laughed. Alex hands dropped to her sides and she looked at him with a tortured glare. I gasped. I inhaled so much air that I thought my lungs was going to burst.

"It's not a big deal!" she insisted.

"Oh yes it is!" Vince said her voice matter-o-fact.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Besides we have bigger problems."

"And they are?" I asked.

"Langston! She's still out there." Alex stressed. Langston disappeared the night of Alex's party, along with her brother Dylan, back in September. She was defiantly a problem that needed to be taken care of, but I've been so busy with Jacob, school, and wedding planning with Alice that I haven't had the  
>time to even think about her.<p>

"Alex we've been over this, after the wedding we will take care of her." I glanced over at Vince who clearly didn't like that we were plotting his sister's demise. He loves his twin with all of his heart, but he says that she's not the person she use to be. Langston has become a dangerous threat and he agrees she must be stopped at any cost and that he will have no part in it.

"What is the other problem?"

"Mackenzie." She reported her voice grave. Now that was a problem that we all are interested in. That night during the party I got terribly drunk, it's very unclear to me what happened after Jacob left in pursuit of Langston. When I try to remember I get flashes, but everything is too dark and I can't make any of it out. Two things that are very clear about that night is that I somehow left Charlie's house and I was feeling very scared. I ended up in the front yard. I remember Mackenzie was calling for my mother and that was the last time that she was seen by anyone until the next afternoon. Seth and I were searching through Vince's house for the third time when we found her sleeping in her bed. Where she was before that remains a mystery to us all. Dad tried to hear her thoughts, but Mac got a hold of one of Vince's potions to prevent him from listening in. Alex and I did the same thing. She didn't want anyone to know of her relationship problems and I didn't want my insecurities about the wedding revealed.

"I'm really worried about her." I said finally. "I've been so caught up in my own life that I haven't been there for her lately."

"You're not the only one." Alex announced. "I've been dealing with Morgan and school… mostly Morgan. I thought that maybe with us moving in here with Vince and Mac that we'd see her more." Since Vince's brother and sister left him here alone with the house he asked if Jacob and I would like to live with him until we finished high school or found a place of our own. Alex also decided to move into Dylan's old room while Jacob shares his room with me.

"Mackenzie never leaves her room unless it's to go to the bathroom, which she does frequently, or get something to eat and she only does that when no ones home." Vince stated.

"That's not the only weird behavior that I've noticed." I said.

"She's skips most of her morning classes and doesn't come to school until around fourth period and she sleeps through the majority of them except for lunch. At first she wouldn't even go into the cafeteria for some reason and now we can't seem to get her out of it when it's time to go back to class. Then for seventh period gym she disappears for the remainder of the day. She won't talk to any of us not even Seth!"

"You know she was sick a few weeks ago." Alex said her eyes wary.

"Really? So that's why Carlisle was hanging around here." I guessed.

"Yeah but she wouldn't let him go any where near her!" My mouth fell open in disbelief. Alex explained quickly.

"Seth tried to get her to go to Carlisle, but she said it was necessary and that she had food poisoning, a lame excuse if you ask me. Another week went by and it seemed she was getting worse, puking everywhere!" Alex shivered at the thought. Vince picked up where she left off.

"So since she wouldn't go to him, Seth suggested Carlisle should come here because we were all starting to worry its pretty obvious she was not suffering from food poisoning. When they came into the room, she flipped out! She was yelling at Seth asking him 'How could you?' while we all were begging her to calm down. Mac blinked from the room and she didn't come home until Carlisle left." I was trying to think of why Mackenzie could be acting this way, these were all signs but for what.

"If she didn't have food poisoning then what was… or is wrong with her?"

Vince sighed. "Your mom has this crazy assumption."

"It's not crazy!" Alex objected. "It's quite possible; I just don't think it's true."

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Mom thinks she's pregnant and Carlisle agrees." My face went blank. "Mom said that when she was pregnant with you that she got sick and thought that it was food poisoning because even if she knew that getting pregnant with you was possible at the time, that being that pregnant would be impossible; which in your case isn't because you're half vampire."

"Just because they both thought they had food poisoning doesn't mean Mac is pregnant." Vince protested.

"Those are not the only signs!" Alex shot back. "She sleeps all the time, she goes to the bathroom constantly, she's been having all types of mood swings and she's gained weight!"

"She has!" My head was spinning with all this information. I can't believe how much I've missed out on in the last three months.

"A pound or three." Alex announced. "Nothing severe, but she isn't the twig she use to be. I think that she's going through something and maybe trying to drown her sorrows in food."

"I don't understand what's so bad about her being pregnant, I think its wonderful news for her and Seth. We all should be happy for them. Mac should be happy, why would she want to hide that?" Vince gave me a disapproving look.

"Jacob hasn't told you anything?" I thought about that. Jacob must know every detail of what's going on with Seth and Mackenzie since he knows Seth's every thought, why wouldn't he tell me? I'd have to have a talk with my soon-to-be husband about keeping things from me. All I could do was shrug in response.

"Seth swears that Mackenzie and he haven't had sex yet. So if she is with child, it isn't his." My shoulders slumped.

"No, then she couldn't be, Mackenzie wouldn't do something like that." I said in my friend's defense.  
>Alex and Vince nodded in agreement. It grew quite in the room for a moment. I knew that we were all wondering what is wrong with her and if her being pregnant is really a possibility. That's when we heard screams from down the hall.<p> 


	2. Nightmare

**_A/N: _**Alright, Chapter 2! There was some confusion on whether who was carrying the prophecy child. It is Mackenzie because if you read the other story, it says that she was raped by Dylan. It was originally Renesmee but I changed it because I thought it was a little mean to have Jacob suffer like that when Nessie just got him back. Even though he is just a character. That is why I prefer to call this _Renesmee and the Prophecy Child II_. I thought that changing the Renesmee part to Mackenzie was confusing but it turned out vice versa. I'm not going to change it which is why I made this note.

Anywho, this chapter is my all time favorite. Only because my BFF Mackenzie wrote it. This was actually her dream, oddly enough, but we changed some things. This chapter takes place in Mackenzie's head. Since she is a seer and not an unknown, she has visions as dreams. Only difference between what Alex can do and what Mac does, is that the vision of a seer comes true about 99% of the time. Just a heads up and so there is no confusion.

**_Disclaimer:_** Like I said, Mackenzie wrote it but I helped her. She asked for me to do this because apparently she feels proud of herself. So, Kudos to my Care Bear please and thank you! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Nightmare<p>

Mac's POV

* * *

><p>I was now walking for I could no longer run. I was angry for my body betraying me in the way it has. I refuse to acknowledge the changes that were happening to me though I knew they were I just couldn't think about it. I didn't want to think about <em>it<em>. I looked around panicked; no one was in pursuit of me…_yet_. I took this opportunity to rest and catch what little breath I had. I decided to hide in the familiar trees and bushes even though that wouldn't stop them from finding me. Although I know what is going on, I'm still very much confused. They are after me, they are after it. That much I was sure, what I didn't know was who they are. I could blink away from them and escape, but that wouldn't do me much good for too long. They would eventually find me so there was no point in trying to hide. So why do I?

"Self preservation" I told myself, yeah that's it.

_Are you sure that's the only reason?_

I clutched the sides of my head with both my hands. _Its _voice was in my head. Not only did I have to share my body, but I also had to share my thoughts.  
>"Haven't you done enough? Please just get out of my head!" I pleaded with it.<p>

_If that were possible I would. I hate causing you pain. _

The child-like voice was sad now, almost weepy. Tears were flowing from my eyes and I wiped them off against my sleeve. I was beginning to get use to how haywire my emotions have become and my hands flew down to my tummy.

"I guess I instinctively want to protect you." I reluctantly admitted to myself for it knew the truth. I've grown to somewhat care for the fetus without actually giving myself permission to do so and I was becoming angry with myself for that. I do not want this child for so many reasons. One being the way it was conceived. I locked away the memories of that night, the night when everything changed… when I changed.

Another was the fact that I was not ready to become a mother in no way shape or form. I know nothing  
>about babies especially a kid whose half witch, half unknown and let's not forget human! Oh and the biggest shocker of all that supposedly it's the prophecy child that everyone is so desperately after. The most important reason of all is the fact that this child is not Seth's. The look on his face, on all their faces when they found out was absolutely dreadful. I didn't even have time to explain, I'm not even sure I'd be able to tell him all of what happened to me. I tried to abort the pregnancy but <em>it<em> was not having any of that.

I went to a clinic in Seattle, but when it was time, the doctor could come no where near me because of the force field that my unborn child put around us. I had to knock the doctor unconscious and blink out of there before anyone else entered the room. When I made it back home, I was in a stated of shock.

Powers from the womb! I've only read about it in books and saw it on television, but never thought it was actually possible. I'm guessing it got that from its uncle Vincent. So terminating the pregnancy was not an opinion. So here I am three months pregnant, fighting for our lives. I heard faint sounds in the distance and I knew it wouldn't be long now. I held the little dent in my abdomen tightly; it was all I could do.

_I'll protect you._ The shield expanded outward from my abdomen and wrapped itself tightly around me. I chuckled a little.

"Isn't it the other way around, shouldn't I be protecting you?" It didn't answer me. There was a rustling in the leaves. I froze.

"Don't scream." Someone warned. I relaxed immediately when I recognized the voice.

It was Nessie. The shield pushed itself to include Nessie into it. I had to help because it wasn't strong enough to do so on its own. I was out of breath again. I was startled by her appearance. She was still in her wedding dress that was now covered in dried-up blood and it had rips and splits all over. Her once beautiful hairdo was now undone and her make-up appeared to be washed away with tears. Ness kicked off her heels and collapsed on her knees.

_Oh no._

I took in her appearance once more and finally asked, "Who?" She knew what I was asking, who did we just lose?

She was choking on her words. "My family." She whispered in agony then she corrected herself, "Our family." I collapsed down beside her. She reached out towards me.

"Are you okay?" she asked anxiously looking at me then my stomach. I pushed her hand away.

"How could you possibly care about that at a time like this?"

Nessie just stared back at me. "It's all my fault Ness, I'm so sorry."  
>She shook her head angrily at me. "No it isn't!" she insisted knowingly. Did she know what happened?<p>

"Is Seth?" was all I was able to say.

"No." she assured me. "He's with Jacob, the werewolves who did survive are trying to coordinate, but there isn't time for that."

"And Alex?"

"She said she was going to get help."

"How?" again she knew what I was asking. She shrugged and then the tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Everything happened all too quickly. I was standing there and one by one they were gone right before my eyes. And I couldn't do anything to stop it. Esme, Carlisle, Kate, Garrett, all of them even some of the wolves too. Caius killed Sam and Paul." She went silent.

"Edward and Bella?" when I said their name, she really became hysterical.

"Dad went after Demetri and no ones seen either of them since. Felix was about to kill Alex when mom stepped in and he got her instead." We were both sobbing now.

The fetus was quietly listening. "I just stood there looking at her reminds that were burning there in the clearing. I couldn't move and neither could Alex. Then she started screaming at me. Before I realized what had happened Jacob had grabbed me and he was running. Apparently, Caius was coming after me and Vince managed to knock him off of his feet and now he to is…"

I began to hyperventilate. It was the Volturi that is after me and they killed Vince and Bella, everyone. A minute or so later I calmed down.

"So is this the part were we say good bye?" I was surprised by Nessie's reaction, she growled at me.

"We are not saying goodbye!" she scolded me. "How dare you give up so easily?"

"Well what else can we do?" she was trying to find the words but she couldn't.

"I'm not sure, but I do know this that my family did not die in vein! We're going to fight to stay alive, we're not going to die today; not on my wedding day!" she said now very determined. She was suddenly on her feet, very alert.

"There is no need to hide; it is merely a waste of your time and ours." A friendly voice said from the other side of the tree. I looked out from behind the leaves that hid my face and I saw them.

I've heard stories about the Volturi, but I've never actually seen them. How could such beautiful beings want to hurt me and my unborn child? But I had to remind myself that that's exactly what they were going to do. Nessie took my hand and we walked out from behind the trees. We were immediately surrounded, no way of escape. The force field was getting weaker and starting to fade.  
>The fetus was no where near full power and couldn't keep it up, but for so long. I tried to help it keep it up, but we were both out of energy. The shield snapped back against my body.<p>

_Sorry. _

"Don't be." I said looking down at my tiny bump. My hands were still securely around my belly. The members of the Volturi watched me in disgust.

"Please don't do this!" Nessie begged. "This pregnancy isn't her fault."

The gray haired guy answered her. "We are well aware of that, but the fact still reminds that she is indeed pregnant with a very powerful child and we are not going to take such a risk and allow the child to be born." He was cut short by another.

"Brother! We have been through all of this once before, let us dispose of them before they try to escape."

"No need to be hasty, Caius, they are not going to escape us this time." Nessie crouched down in front of me.

"Can't you freeze them?" I asked. She didn't dare look at me while she answered.

"Alice made me take off the bracelet because it didn't match my earrings." I rolled my eyes.

"I will handle the girl!" Caius said. I started to tremble. A vampire with a child like face stepped forward.

"Yes Jane?" The white haired man asked.

"It would be an honor if I could take care of Renesmee." She said with a smile. Nessie hit the ground so fast and hard that it shook.

"NESSIE!" I screamed. And then I looked up just in time to see Caius lurch towards me.


	3. Scared

Chapter 3: Scared

Renesmee's POV

* * *

><p>"Mackenzie wake up!" I said trying to shake her awake. We heard her screams from down the hall. Her eyes struggled, but finally managed to open, she was panting.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked disoriented.

"You had a bad dream is all." I told her. She looked completely horrified and her body temperature was hotter than usual. "Vince can you get her a glass of water?"

"No problem."

"I'd love to stay, but I can't" Alex said leaving the room behind him. I focused my attention back on Mackenzie who was sitting stiffly next to me.

"You want to tell me about it?" I offered. She shook her head, but not like she was saying no, more so she was trying to forget.

"I don't think it was a dream… I think I had a vision of the future and it was bad, very bad." I began to feel uneasy, but didn't allow her to notice. "Sometimes I have visions in the form of a dream, the bad thing about that is it's hard to remember them and I start to forget."

"You don't remember anything?"

She yawned heavily. "I know I saw death and a lot of it, blood on white and beautiful dark figures. They were like angels only deadly…they wore dark cloaks…" she was staring to trail off with her words. I was frozen in fear for the only thing that came to mind was the Volturi. Then she mumbled something else.

"…they're coming, they're coming for…"

"They're coming for who?" Mackenzie didn't answer, she had fallen back asleep. I shook her gently, then again more aggressively.

"What!" she snapped.

"Who are the Volturi coming for?"

"The who?" Mac could barely keep her eyes open.

My balled my fists up in frustration. "Forget it go back to sleep."

She quickly obeyed. I just sat there unmoving. It had to be the Volturi that's who she must have seen. I flipped through my mental pictures and came upon the only memory of them that I have. Almost eight years ago, they came to kill me and my family because they assumed that I was an immortal child. Even after realizing I was in fact my parent's biological daughter, they still questioned whether or not if I should be allowed to live. I get chills every time I hear their name. I remember the way the Volturi  
>moved in perfect synchronization, their faces so dark and filled with nothing but pure hatred for me and my family. Ready to strike at a moments notice, they were looking for any excuse to kill us all having no mercy whatsoever. I had to burry my face into my mother's hair so I wouldn't have to look into the piercing red eyes.<p>

When I met Aro, I was absolutely terrified but I didn't show it. I had to be strong because we wanted them to stop, to hear our side of the story. I just couldn't believe that someone who seemed to be  
>friendly and so sincere meant harm towards me. I shuttered compulsively as I tried not to think about it anymore.<p>

"You guys back from Billy's already?" Vince's voice came from downstairs, cheerfully greeting who I assumed was Jacob and Seth.

"Yeah." Jacob said hastily. "Anything happen while we were gone?" there was a brief pause.  
>"Seth it's nothing, but Mackenzie, I guess, had a nightmare and she was screaming hysterically…" he stopped short. I heard very quick footsteps as they hurried for the room. Seth bounded in and I hopped off the bed to give him room.<p>

"Is she okay?" he asked anxiously.

I nodded. "She just had a nightmare and fell right back to sleep." Jacob came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi soon-to-be Mrs. Black." He murmured with a smile into my ear. I felt very grateful that he couldn't see my face because I couldn't quite keep my expression as composed as I'd like.

"I need to talk to Alice." I told him.

"More wedding planning?" he said dully.

"Not exactly." I replied. His eyebrows raised in concern. "Carlisle and Esme should be on their way back from the airport with her and Jasper right now."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No." I said a little too quickly. "I just need to ask her something, I won't be long." I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew something wasn't right, but Jacob wasn't going to push me to talk about it if I didn't want to. I reached up on my tippy toes and my lips found his. I was suddenly very weak in the knees. The kiss didn't last long much to my dislike, but I needed to talk to Alice now.

"You're going to blink there?" he asked.

"It's nice out tonight so I think I'll drive." He handed me his car keys and I walked out the room and ran down the stairs.

"Night Ness!" Vince called from the kitchen.

"Goodnight!" I headed out into the night straight for the car. It purred to life and I was off. I was glad that my family didn't live far away in Alaska anymore, even though that didn't stop any of us from popping in all the time. The Denali place had become much too crowed and when mom, dad, Alex and I moved in it was getting worse. Carlisle and dad were planning where they would go next as well as the others. Mom wished that they could go back to Forks. I was surprised since she isn't a big fan of this place, but she says it the people here that matters to her the most. Especially since Alex and I have chosen to make this our place of residence because of school. We all knew that the entire family coming back to Forks only after six years of absence would raise suspicion amongst people.

Everyone was at odds over where they wanted to go, Esme just didn't want everyone to spilt up again. At least if we didn't all live in the same house she wanted everyone to be near each other. That's when Vince had an idea. He cast one of Langston's memory spells (that she used on Jacob) over the whole  
>town of Forks, except for Charlie, to forget the Cullen's. So no one remembers that we were ever here! Everyone was glad to be returning, Charlie was just as happy when mom told him the news. The white house just a few minutes outside of Forks is once again in use! Mom and Dad still stay in the small cottage in the woods.<p>

The road was empty for the most part and I slowly went up over the speed limit. Jake's rabbit wasn't as fast as my dad's car, but it was good enough for me. I was very relaxed and wasn't paying much attention to anything at this particular moment, it stopped snowing earlier that afternoon and the cold air felt nice against my hot skin. So what happened next totally and completely caught me off guard.  
>"BOO!"<br>I screamed and swerved on a patch of ice into the opposite lane. Fast on coming headlights shined on us and I maneuvered the car back out of the lane.

"Watch it!" Alex warned grabbing the wheel before we smashed Jake's car, not ourselves, into a tree. I slammed down hard on the breaks. We stopped just after the turn off to the house. I had to remember to breathe.

"YOU SCARED ME!" I choked out.

"Obviously." Alex muttered fighting back a smile.

"Why Alex? I could've killed whoever was in that car; that was absolutely dangerous. What were you trying to do; wreak Jake's car?" I yelled.

"No. I thought scaring you'd be funny." She chuckled. "I didn't think you'd freak out the way you did."

"Do you see me laughing?" I was fuming and quite annoyed with my sister.

"Well… no, but I am!" she could not longer contain her chuckles and she laughed uncontrollably. "T-the look on y-your faccce." I tried not to, but I couldn't help myself and began to laugh too. While we were hugely distracted by our laughter, something hit the back of the car so hard that it jerked forward. We reacted quicker than that and were out of it instantly.

"What the …?" Alex started to say when we heard him snickering in the shadows.

"Very funny Emmett!" I said sarcastically.

He walked up to us smiling from ear-to-ear. "How did you know it was me?" his voice mocking my sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Lucky guess?"

"Is everything alright?" Esme's voice came from the darkness wild with concern. I glanced behind her and saw Carlisle's car. He was peeking out of the window. Alice and Jasper hopped out and he drove the car up to the house.

"Everything's fine but I think Alex was trying to see if I'm capable of having a heart attack!"

Alex hung her head down. "Sorry. That was pretty stupid of me; it was only good fortune that it was Carlisle's car and not someone else's."

"But it was still pretty funny." Emmett scoffed. Esme pushed him playfully and we laughed the whole rest of the way to the house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**This chapter is kind of pointless really, but I figured that it made the story flow better. I personally think that this chapter was hilarious with no meaning to it. If you can come up with some reason as to why it fits the story, enlighten me. You might even get a shout out :D

Sorry if I missed anything because I'm like half - asleep right now. But can you believe that I typed and uploaded 3 chapters today...sorta. Yeah, I know, I know, I'm awesome; I get that a lot. Thanks for the amazing reviews because they seriously make my day. Keep them coming people!

Oh, yeah and the next two chapters are a surprise. Its something I've never done before or written for that matter. I'll upload them tomorrow or maybe even later today, we'll see?


	4. Family Meeting

**_A/N: _**Alright, a wonderful chapter to start off a wonderful day! The surprises are two more chapters with Bella's POV this time. I never have done that before. I prefer to write in Renesmee's POV because I feel like I can understand this character more. So, basically, this is my first chapter to have Bella's POV. There might be others with her point of view, also with Jacob or Edward along the way. I don't know because I haven't written them yet.

Again, thank you for the reviews and a special shout out to: **ur mom**. She was my first reviewer for this story and keeps on reviewing and reading my stories. I hope it's okay that I mentioned your name here. You don't have an account so I couldn't PM you first?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Family Meeting<p>

Bella's POV

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go home?" Edward asked me. He had my favorite crooked smile in place on his already flawless face. I placed my arms around his neck and pulled his face only inches away from mine.<p>

"I thought you'd never ask." I leaned into kiss him, but the sounds from the highway caught my attention. The sound of a car swerving out of control and a high pitched scream. It wasn't just any scream; I'd know that sound anywhere.

"Watch it!" I heard Alex squeak. That was followed by a moment of silence.

"YOU SCARED ME!" Nessie shouted.

"Obviously." Alex sounded as if she was trying to contain her enthusiasm.

"I'll go get them!" Emmett volunteered. There was something off about his grin he was definitely up to something. Rosalie wandered into the room about a second after Emmett hurried down the driveway.

"What's all the commotion about?"

"Let's go see." Edward suggested. We walked out to the garage where Carlisle had just pulled in.

"What happened out there?" I asked him.

"Apparently, Alex blinked into the car startling Nessie. Nessie was caught off guard and slid onto a patch of ice. We were driving by just as it happened." Carlisle explained. I gasped.

"But the girls are alright of course." Edward promised.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I know that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"They could've hurt someone else."

Edward nodded in agreement. Laughter echoed in the air as the others approached the garage. My face became hard and I folded my hands in front of me. Alex's smile became faint as soon as she laid her eyes on me.

"Did I mention I'm sorry?" She said innocently. It was hard to stay mad at her or Nessie when they did something wrong, I'm such a softy it comes to them. I let my hands fall to my side and she relaxed her tense stance.

"What you did was very wreak less Alex."

"I know. I won't do anything like that again, promise." She vowed. I held my arms open and she gracefully danced into them. I kissed her forehead and she look up at me with such loving eyes. I really  
>don't know why I've been so blessed with an amazing family, friends and two wonderful and unexpected surprises my daughters; Renesmee and Alexandria. I stared back into her deep butterscotch<br>eyes puzzled.

"You went hunting again." I said knowingly. She looked down and easily backed away from me. She only does that when she is trying to distract herself, but from what? I couldn't ask Edward because  
>both she and Nessie took those potions and he can hear not a single thought. I'll just have to find a way for her to open up about what is bothering her, besides we have all night.<p>

"Ness what are you doing here so late anyway." She pointed out successfully changing the subject.

"Good question." Edward mused. "Don't you have the last of your mid terms tomorrow?"

"Yes, but um I need to talk to Alice." Nessie said her expression was wary.

"If it's about the wedding, I'm sure it could've waited until morning."

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Nothing can wait at this point; any last minute decision needs to be told to me as soon as possible! The wedding is this coming Monday so that only leaves us three days!" She was now frantic. I caught Edward's jaw tighten out of the corner of my eye. We're dreading the upcoming nuptials. We both knew that this day would come, just not so soon. I am nowhere near prepared to marry off my daughter just yet. But neither I nor Edward wanted to stand in the way of her happiness, especially what she had to go through last year when we all thought Jacob had died. With Jake back, I had my little girl back too and I'd do anything to keep it that way.

"Alice, the wedding is going to go off without a hitch as always." Jasper guaranteed her.

"Of course it will!" she smiled with the up-most confidence.

Nessie sighed. "I've been thinking and what I have to say affects all of us and I'm afraid it can't wait."  
>She was being very serious and I became curious. Was she going to call off the wedding? No, Jacob would be hear too except if he was upset. Knowing Jacob he wouldn't be mad with Nessie for her change of heart, he only wants to make her happy.<p>

"Alright then, let's all go inside shall we?" Carlisle gestured towards the door. We all piled into the dining room. Carlisle sat at one end of the table and Rosalie was at the other. Esme sat down at Carlisle's right and Edward at his left. I took my seat beside him and Nessie was beside me. Across from me sat Alex and next to her was Alice. Behind Alice, Jasper was leaning against the windows and Emmett stood behind Rosalie.

I remember my first family meeting with them. Edward, Alice and I had returned from our close call with the Volturi in Italy and I had put my mortality to a vote since Edward was being so difficult about it. Thinking back on all that we went through just to get here, seemed silly now but I'm glad that we did. The Cullen's use to be the odd number of seven and then I came along and evened things out until Nessie was born. Now Alex has completed us with the rounded number of ten. It still amazes me how things have turned out!

"The floor is yours." Carlisle told Nessie.

"Thanks. I know we are all aware that there's indeed something wrong with Mackenzie." She looked over at me. "You think she's pregnant."

I nodded. "I think it's a major possibility. I mean all of the signs are there."

"But she would never cheat on Seth!" She insisted. "But that isn't what's bothering me."

"Then what is sweetheart." Esme's voice was soothing and patient.

"Tonight… well rather last night Mackenzie had a nightmare. Only it wasn't a nightmare, but a vision that came to her in the form of a dream. She saw something bad." I became stiff while we waited for her to continue.

"What was it?" Rosalie encouraged.

"The Volturi or at least I think it was." The silence in the room was deafening as if there was a stereo in the room on full blast.

"Tell us exactly what she saw." Edward demanded.

"The thing about her 'dream vision' is that it's hard for her to remember it when she wakes up so she was unable to go into detail. She managed to tell me that there was a lot of death and blood on white. Then she said that she saw beautiful dark figures that were like angels, but deadly and they wore dark cloaks." That was enough to convince me that Mac had certainly seen them.  
>"There's more, she said that they were coming." I glanced at Edward who was focusing on Alice. I recognized her blank stare. Jasper walked up behind her chair and placed his hands on her shoulders.<p>

"What do you see?" we waited intently for her report. She blinked and came back from whatever she was watching.

"The decisions been made." She said grimly.

"They're coming here to Forks." Edward finished.

"When?" Esme asked.

"A week maybe less, it isn't very clear something is blocking me from seeing. Like a barrier of some kind." Alice complained.

"What on earth for?" Emmett inquired.  
>"You didn't send them an invitation to the wedding did you Alice?" Carlisle wondered.<p>

She shook her head. "No way! I only did that for Bella and Edward's wedding so they wouldn't try to come after her. I know one thing; it appears they are not coming for us." I tired to calm myself with that new bit of information, but the fact still remained; the Volturi was coming and I'd feel a lot better knowing why. I kept quite why the others attempted to figure this out.

"They aren't alone either." Edward revealed. "Looks like there are a group of others with them."

"Do they plan to have a massacre in Forks?" Alex pondered.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Well Nessie said Mac saw many deaths, whose going to die… will it be one of us?" her voice was unstable.

"None of us is going to die." Edward said to her softly. "We're just going to have to be much more careful."

"Maybe we should call off the wedding." Nessie recommended. She didn't seem very upset by the idea.

"Let's not be hasty, I don't see why we couldn't have the wedding. We'll just have to play this one by ear." Alice told her. Nessie didn't seem pleased.

"What about what Mac said about blood on white? Hello, white… my wedding." We all stared at her.

"Aren't you reading into this a little too much, the wedding's going  
>to be fine?" Rosalie promised.<p>

"Someone has a case of cold feet." Jasper teased.

"I am not having doubts!" Nessie protested nervously. Edward and I glance at each other then back at our eldest daughter, who was babbling on trying to convince us otherwise. She was clearly in denial.

"I'm very sure about Jacob it's just maybe this is a sign that I shouldn't get married Monday."

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't." Alex said agreeing with her sister. Alice glared at her as did Ness.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I don't know, you tell us." Alex challenged. Nessie became flushed and looked down at the table. It was very quiet.

"I think we should…" Emmett started to say.

"No." Nessie ordered. "Stay. You all might as well here this." She took a deep breath. "I love Jacob with every part of me and I always want to be with him. It's just this is all happening so fast… I'm going to be someone's wife next week! I don't know what it takes to be a wife I'm still getting adjusted to being his girlfriend if you could call me that. The word doesn't seem strong enough to describe our relationship. I finally got him back after everything and I wanted to make sure that nothing like that ever happened again and I felt that marriage would be the answer. When the excitement and shock wore off, I really started to think. I want to marry Jake, but I don't know if that's what I want at this point in my life." my mouth hung wide open.

I had no idea that this was what was going on in her head. And I felt bad, not only by the fact that she was clearly suffering but because I was relieved. She doesn't necessarily want to get married yet. I wonder if Jacob is feeling the same way. I'd have to ask Edward.

"Well that is something you really need to think hard about and no matter what you decide we will all understand especially Jacob." I assured her. "He wouldn't want to do anything that didn't make you truly happy." She smiled humbly at me and gave me a hug.

"Love you." she whispered.

"You too." the gathering was coming to a close when I spied Alex looking mischievously at Emmett. Edward gave them a disapproving look. The rest of us didn't miss a beat.

"What are the two of you up to?" Esme asked. No one answered.

"Alex!" I scolded.

"Fine. We sort of made a bet."

"What kind of bet?"

"On whether or not Nessie would go through with the wedding."

"You didn't!" Nessie hissed. "Emmett you were in on this who else?"

"Jasper… and Alice." Alex admitted. I gasped in shock.

"Okay Jasper and Emmett do this kind of thing all the time, but you Alice."

"It seemed like an easy win. I thought you were sure of your choice to marry Jacob. If I had any idea that this would've upset you then I wouldn't have done it."

"Who bet what?"

"I bet that you would marry him, the others weren't as confident." Nessie just stood there completely offended. She seemed to focus most of her anger on her sister.

"You don't think I can go through with it, well I'm going to marry Jake just to prove you wrong." We all gasped at her statement and watch as she stormed off out of the room towards the front door. Alex jumped up and cut her off mid stride.

"Nessie you're upset you wouldn't marry Jacob for that reason, would you?"

"Watch me!" she blinked from the room. A few moments later the rabbit started up and the car sped off.

"Great! I'm such an idiot. What a great way to start off another great day!" she stomped off. "Just freaking great!"

"Don't slam the…" Esme started. We heard glass shatter.

"Door. I'll get that!" Esme announced. Carlisle left with her.

"This isn't going to end well." Alice predicted.

"Should we go after them?" Edward asked me.

"I think Nessie needs time to clear her head, after that she'll see reason. Alex on the other hand, I'll go talk to her." everyone went off doing the own thing. Edward walked with me to the door.

"I should go alone."

"I understand." He assured me. "I'll be waiting for you." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my face to his with his free hand and kissed me tenderly. I couldn't let the kiss last too long because I'd be sure to forget what I had to do. I ended the kiss with a growl.

"To be continued."

He grinned. "I'll hold you to that." I turned and bounded out the door following Alex's trail.


	5. Heart to Heart

_**A/N:**_ Here's the next chapter with Bella's point of view. This one's a little short but definitely one of my favorites. This one shows the relationship between Alex and Bella and also takes you inside Alex's head. I'm very proud of this one because as I was writing this, my mom and I had a little heart - to - heart conversation of our own. It was about this 8th grade dance I'm going to and she asked me if I had a date. Ya'll can pretty much guess the rest of our little conversation; yup, "the talk". . . again! Well, read and review now!

**_Disclaimer:_** Characters- not mine, nor are they yours, but are the property of Stephanie Meyer. . . sigh.

**_Dedication: _**This is dedicated to, of course, my friends. Also, to whoever remembers "the talk". For those of you who haven't gone through that yet, I wish you luck:D

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Heart to Heart<p>

Bella's POV

* * *

><p>The thing I love most about being a vampire is the speed. After eight years it hasn't gotten old yet, there's nothing like it. I feel as if I'm flying. Alex didn't get very far; I stopped abruptly at one of the biggest trees near the cottage.<p>

"I'm fine." She told me. I looked way up high and spotted her on the highest branch. If it was a mere human trying to find her it wouldn't have been possible, with my new eyes everything was much sharper. It still amazes me.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

"Both." She replied sheepishly. I leaped half way up the tree and then climb the rest of my way up. She watched me intently as I planted myself on the branch across from her.

"So what's bothering you?"

"The bet was my idea, I shouldn't have done it. Now Ness is really mad." Her voice colored with shame

"I think we all know the one she's really upset with is herself. Your sister is going to realize that her behavior was irrational and tomorrow everything will work itself out." She nodded in agreement.

"Whoa I feel much better! I'm glad we had this talk." She was about to jump down out of the tree, but I  
>stopped her.<p>

"Hold it young lady!" She froze. "Now are you going to tell me what is really the matter?" Alex just stared back at me. Getting her to open up to me was like putting teeth sometimes.

"If you don't want to tell me I understand you know that I will respect your privacy."

"Yeah only because you can't pump dad for information." She snickered. I laughed too.

"True. But I won't push you. I just noticed that you went hunting again so soon… you only do that when you're trying to engross yourself in something other than your problems."

She started biting down on her lip. I decided to take a guess.  
>"Is it Morgan?" her eyes began to bug out and I knew I had nailed it. "Wait the last I heard the two of you had hit it off!"<p>

"Straight out of the ball park." She muttered in mock annoyance. "He wants to go, as he put it, 'steady' with me." I'm really fond of Morgan, he's the type of guy a mother would want for their daughter. The perfect gentlemen and very old fashioned like Edward, that's what really won me over.

"That's some great news!" I beamed, but Alex looked at me in pure misery. "Oh." I said slowly. "But you don't like to be tied down."

"Exactly!" she sprang to life. "See you understand me, how is that? You know me better that my real mom ever did. I had to break it down for Nessie and Vince, but you… you just get it."

"Because I'm your mother silly." I said playfully. "What kind of mom would I be if I didn't know my own daughter inside out? And plus your track record speaks for itself!" She cracked a smile. "You were never the one to stick with one guy so I can see how it would be hard for you to break the habit and commit to one person."

Her shoulders slumped. "That's not the worse part." I braced myself. "I uh… sort of…"

"Love him?" I concluded.

She looked flabbergasted. "How did you-"

"Alice saw you and Morgan together; she said your future with him is pretty solid. I just had no idea you were having such a hard time excepting it."

"No!" she shouted. "Alexandria Cullen does not fall for anyone! This can't be happening, I won't accept this." She jumped down elegantly and landed neatly in the snow. I followed her.

"You're going to have to come to terms with this because once a vampire is changed, they are forever altered there's no going back. Just ask your father."

"Why yes I am familiar with your epic love story, nevertheless the situations are different. Yeah he's human, but he's immortal. Morgan is one of the Guardians and he knows all about the vampire and supernatural world. I don't have to try and hide or protect him."

"Which make things a whole lot easier?" I pointed out.

"Maybe."

"Once you stop trying to fight this and embrace it everything will be much easier." I declared. She smiled at me thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing… it's just that I don't know how or why I've been so blessed to have such an amazing life. Before Margaret and I were kidnapped by Xavier, home life wasn't all that it should've been. Unlike my sister I did make all the good grades and I wasn't the popular girl. She was my parents golden child, I felt so inferior to her. I would act out to get attention, but that still wouldn't seem to work. And now I have an awesome sister who truly loves me and doesn't make me feel like I'm some flaw in her perfect life, I have parents who invests time in both their kids and doesn't show favoritism.

"A father who kids around with me and protects me and makes me feel safe. A mom who also makes me feel safe and takes time out to make sure that I'm okay. I love these heart to heart talks that we have, especially when Nessie's here too. I've got a host of aunts and uncles and Carlisle and Esme and Charlie. A family is all I've ever wanted and you've given it to me." she paused. "I don't think I've ever really fully expressed my gratitude, but I'm so very thankful that you saved me."

This was a moment where I wish that I could still cry. I was a bit choked up by her speech. I pulled her into my arms and held her as tight as was possible knowing it wouldn't hurt Alex in the slightest.

"Saving you that day was one of the best things that I've ever done, right next to deciding to have your sister and being with your father. The three of you are the very best part of me." I released her.

"I want to be there when she wakes up so I can apologize." I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Okay, go ahead on home and I will see you all tomorrow for the final fitting."

Alex groaned. "Alice is seriously making me do this, it's not like I've changed anyway."

"Well things have to be done Alice's way or no way at all!" I reminded her. Alex took off running in the darkness.

"Love you." she called from the distance. Her voice was low, but I could still very much hear.

"You too." I stood there watching in the same direction in which she had departed from. I wasn't alone for long.

"Anxious aren't we." I teased. Edward was leaning against the door and not even a second later our bodies collided with each, my lips crushing against his. We didn't make it to the room; I'm not even quite sure how we made it inside.


	6. Late Night

**_A/N:_** Ok, I'm not exactly sure where I'll be going with this story. I'll finish the rest towards the end of the month but I'm trying to update at least once a day or whatever. I love this chapter - I think its the best one yet. All of the main characters are here so it makes it a whole lot better. I'm so excited for tomorrow because my friends and I are going to preform for a talent show at school. Fun, fun, fun!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I owe my beta a lot for this one, but I promised her that I would stop complimenting her. So I have this Beta, she helps me out sometimes, no big deal? lol well yeah...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Late Night<p>

Renesmee's POV

* * *

><p>I can't believe them! I shouted in my head. Then again I could. I was racing down the dark streets slamming down fiercely on the breaks when I came upon a red light. Calm down, I chanted. There was really no reason for me to be so upset, they made bets all the time. I just couldn't believe that they all saw right through me… all except for Alice which is pretty funny considering that she's sort of a psychic.<p>

The light turned and I was off in a flash. Alex is right, I shouldn't marry Jake just to prove something; I can't believe I actually said that! I would never marry him for such reasons. And I was a bit harsh with her; I hope she's still speaking to me. No one does the silent treatment like Alex, when she stops speaking with her mouth, her eyes begin to do the talking and it's scary. I pulled up to the house and into the driveway much sooner then I thought possible. The porch light was on waiting for me. I  
>suspected that everyone would be sleep by this time, but could hear someone fumbling about in the kitchen.<p>

I blinked inside, not bothering to get out of my car. Mackenzie jumped when she caught sight of me standing in the entryway.

"Oh my gosh she's finally surfaced!" I teased. She grabbed a glass of water and chugged in down.

"Ha-ha." She simply replied. As I walked over to the opposite side of the counter from where she was sitting, I examined my best friend. She was sitting on the stool; her wavy hair pulled back wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt that was three sizes to big. I turned my attention to the spread of food that was laid out before her. She must have emptied everything out from out of the fridge and the cabinets. Her expression was drawn and her face was fuller than usual. I was beginning to suspect that my mother might be right.

"Woah, this is a lot of food!" I remarked. She popped a few grapes in her mouth.

"Yeah, I was having trouble deciding on what to eat so I just pulled everything out." Then, she did something that took me by surprised, she ate a pickle.

"You're eating pickles!" I shrieked.

"Ok-ay?" Mac muttered slowly.

"But you hate pickles." I pointed out. She paused for a moment and looked at the pickle in her hands; it was as if she didn't realize what she was eating. She swallowed the chunk that was in her mouth.

"I decided to give it a try, is there something wrong with that?" she asked indifferently. All I could do was shrug in response. I could hear her coming before she entered the room.

"You guys are still up?" Alex said with surprise. "If I could sleep that's what I'd be doing right now."  
>Mackenzie was so startled that she yelped, blinked and then reappeared back in her seat.<p>

"My goodness you'd think I'd be use to vampires appearing out of nowhere."

"Well I just walked through the door." I explained to Alex, and then I glanced around Mac to see the time. "It's two thirty in the morning! Where does the time go?" But my question was ignored.

"Whoa is all this food for you?" Alex asked Mackenzie critically.

"Why?" Mac spit through her teeth.

"Mac calm down I'm just trying to point out that going on eating binges in the middle of the night isn't healthy! And you have put on a few pounds, how do you expect to fit in your bridesmaids dress?"

"Alex!" I yelled. Mackenzie's bottom lip quivered. She bolted from the kitchen and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Nice Alex, very nice! The girl finally comes out of her room and you chase her back into another one."

Alex started juggling some oranges. "You know I didn't mean anything by it and since when is she so sensitive about my comments?"

"When it's her time of the month!" Vince trotted sleepily into the kitchen.

"How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep with all this yapping?"

"We weren't being that loud." I protested. "I mean Jake and Seth are still asleep."

Vince snickered. "There could be a stampede in our living room and they'd sleep right through it."

"You know he has a point." Alex agreed. Vince looked around the kitchen in horror.

"If it wasn't for me being a witch, I'd be dead cleaning up after you people…oooh is that cheesecake!"

"Yeah." I told him.

"And there's freshly made coffee!" he realized with glee.

"What are you a _Golden Girl_?" Alex said sarcastically. While he sliced himself a piece of cake, Jacob and Seth joined us.

"Hey babe!" I said as Jacob walked over to me and kissed me gently. His eyebrows pulled together. "You're just getting in?" he asked grabbing a soda

"I had a lot to tell Alice." I sighed being as vague as I possibly could, although I would have to tell him soon. Alex threw me a glance, and suddenly she eyed Seth and Jacob curiously.

"You know…" Here it comes... another inappropriate comment from the mouth of Alexandria Cullen! "You and Seth really shouldn't walk around in your boxers like that, you might get Vince excited!"

My mouth fell open, Vince blushed, Jacob began choking and soda came out of his nose.  
>"Alex!" Vince reprimanded. "Now you all know I don't have any type of feelings for Seth or Jacob!"<p>

"Suddenly, I feel uncomfortable." Seth mention glumly.  
>"Alex what's with you today? First me and then Mackenzie, now Vince!"<p>

"What did you do to Mackenzie?" Seth asked no on the defense. Alex glanced around in frustration.

"What is this? Gang up on Alex day, I'm out of here." And with that she blinked from the room.

"Your sister's a mess!" Jacob stated.

"But you got to love her!" I added softly.

"Where's Mackenzie now?" Seth asked.

"The bathroom… but she's been in there for quite some time!" I realized in alarm. Seth rushed over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Mackenzie are you alright?" She didn't answer. I decided to try.

"Mackenzie open the door, it's Nessie." Still no answer.

"Something's wrong! Seth open the door." I didn't have to tell him twice, he busted the door in with his shoulder. Mackenzie was sitting on the floor adjacent from the toilet sleeping.

"Oh for the love of God!" Vince complained. "Did you really have to break down the door like that? Nessie could've just blinked inside but no you guys must do it the hard way."

"Yeah it's more fun." I pointed out. He scowled at me.

"Poor thing she's so tired." Seth easily lifted her up from off the floor. "I'm going to take her to bed." As Seth, Mac and Vince when up stairs, I turned to Jake.

"But she's been asleep practically the entire day!" I insisted. He nodded. "Something's up! Seth knows it, but he's trying his best to ignore it since she won't talk about it." Something deep in my subconscious was trying to surface. I focused very hard to try to make sense of the shrouded images the swirled around in my head.

* * *

><p>*FLASHBACK*<p>

I was pinned down hard; my attempts to get up were useless. "Wait… stop… it!" I was scared, very scared.

"What are you doing?" Mackenzie! I couldn't see anything in this darkness, but I recognized her voice. There was a crash that was quickly followed by silence. Her heart began to accelerate and I felt myself being titled upward.  
>"Bella!" She shouted breathlessly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nessie?" Jacob asked with deep concern. I hadn't realized that he was holding me up now.<p>

"I'm alright." I told him. Jacob then cradled me in his arms as Seth had Mackenzie.

"I think it's time we all get some sleep!"

_**A/N:**_ Um, my Beta wrote that flashback part and she said it makes sense. She said its kind of like she's looking through her memories or daydreaming kinda. It's a little weird, but if your confused then I'll be happy to explain it to you. Thanks for reading!


	7. Author's Note: Important!

_**A/N: **_Well, thanks for reading this story. I'm not done yet so it might take a while? But, I am happy to inform you that there are 3 sequels to _Renesmee and the Return of Jacob. _There was one before that story so I'll probably put it up. If you want to read it, I'll put it up, but you have to review in order for me to do that. It talks about how Mackenzie, Langtson, Alex, Vince and Renesmee met. Also, Vince's boyfriend, Chris, who apparently is smoking hot!You also get to see the fight that happened before Alex was changed, how Jacob and Langston "died"in the burning building, and how Nessie became an unknown.

So, does it sound good? If you're confused about any of this – PM me or review.

Ok, one more announcement. I was watching _Halloween Town_ and all the sequels to it, and came up with this amazing idea. How great would it be if I created a story on Twilight and Halloween Town all in one? I was thinking that the title could be: The Cullens meet the Cromwells. I don't think it's ever been done before so this could be a legend. What do _you_ think?


	8. Visitor

**_A/N: _**Alright, chapter 7! I was looking through Halloween Town fan fictions, and found about 9 of them. So, they are very rare and you should totally check them out. They are rare, however nobody has ever done a crossover with Twilight and Halloween town, so I'm excited to write it.

Anyway, this chapter is a little short, but I thought it was important for the story line. You'll see a bunch of Renesmee's memories here and a little Jake/Nessie time. This story is practically finished, I just need to type the last 3 chapters and Ta Da! Read...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Visitor<p>

Renesmee's POV

* * *

><p>The school day was finally coming to a close. Everyone was eager for the Christmas break to begin. Although for me the closer it got the closer I became to being a married woman! But this is what I want, to be tied to Jacob in every way. We're meant to be together; I'll just have to keep telling myself that. I hurried out to the parking lot, the rain had lightened up to a light drizzle. I broke into a smile when I caught sight of Jacob waiting for me on his bike.<p>

"Yes, a much needed break from school!" I exclaimed, throwing my leg over the seat. He laughed and took off speeding down the road. My arms were wrapped tightly around his waist pulling myself as close to him as I possibly could and then I leaned up and kiss the side of his jaw.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Anytime!" I replied.

In this moment, I feel as if I could never be happier than I am right now! Jacob is back he's here with me. I know it's been nearly four months since we discovered he was alive, but I still can't get over it! Even though my life is much brighter these days I still have a hard time trying not to remember what life was like without him. I guess in a way that's a good thing because I will always treasure my time with Jacob. Nevertheless I get chills when I think about it how I would spend most of my time in the dark room that I shared with Alex. Feeling tortured by the memories of him that I couldn't seem to escape from. Alex didn't say anything she'd only watch me maybe it was favor to mom and dad since I had shut everyone besides her out.

There was only two occasions where Alex ever voiced her opinions. One was when she had staged an intervention of her own and the other was earlier when she asked me about the connection between Jake and my mom.

"I know you don't want to talk about him, but there are some things that I would like to know." Alex said in a low whisper. I glanced at her briefly. I didn't want to talk about him, I thought she understood that. I turned over in bed my back to her hoping that she'd get the message. But that wasn't going to stop her… not this time.

"So he imprinted on you? I heard that's how the wolves find their mates." She waited for my response, but I still didn't speak. "I just find it distasteful that he did that while you were just an infant." My body snapped up like rubber elastic her crimson eyes wide in surprise.

"It doesn't matter what you think, it wasn't like that." I demanded, lashing out in Jacob's defense. "He didn't have romantic feels for me until recently before that he was like a brother to me… my very best friend." I choked out the last part.

Alex nodded with new understanding. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that. And that's why I asked you so I could understand." She looked at me and then back down at her hands.

"There's something else you want to ask isn't there?" I said.

"Yes." Alex threw her legs around so they were dangling off the side of her bed. "You know he and your mom had a thing right?"

I slowly shut my eyes. "Yeah." Of course I knew Jake had told me everything. He couldn't keep a secret from me even if he wanted to. I just never really gave it much thought before, I mean the past  
>is the past right?<p>

"That doesn't bother you?" she wondered in astonishment.

I shrugged. "Should it? I mean it was before I was even born and it's over now."

"It was up until the very moment you were born! I mean he and your dad fought over her and they even kissed."

I could only look at her. I mean what was she expecting me to say? I wasn't all that thrilled about their history, but what could I do about that now?

She sighed. "I am just saying you don't find it a little strange that he couldn't have Bella so he imprinted on you? It's almost as if he couldn't get the mother so he settles for the daughter."

I could feel my eyebrows pulling together in anger. "Again Alex it's nothing like that! He didn't have a choice it's not like he imprinted on me just to spite my parents. It's not like you get to choose because if he could've then…"

"He would've chose Bella." Alex finished. I glared at her as she made her way to the open window.

"None of that matters anymore Alex!" I snarled at her. "And besides we were all happy with the way things were."

"Hmm." She mused. "Really well why don't you tell that to Leah." I could feel confusion cross my face. Leah? It took me a half a second to catch up to what she was talking about: Leah and Sam.

"Not all of us get happy endings!" she snapped before vanishing. To this day I'm still confused as to why Alex was so upset. I was so caught up in my own mess that I had no idea that she and Leah had become close friends. And to think that a few years ago she couldn't stand any of us. The motorcycle was no longer moving; I'm not quite sure how long we'd be sitting there idle.

"Do you feel that way?" Jake asked in a small voice. I was puzzled by his question. He hoped of the bike taking me with him. We were in front of the white house now. He grabbed hold of the sides of my face so I couldn't look away from him. "About what Alex said?" he clarified. He must've been watching my memories with me.

"I know that imprinting on me was the very last thing that you ever wanted to do. I mean you were about to kill me up until that point… you never hated a person more that you hated me." I shivered at the concept that Jake could ever hate me. He pulled me into him and held me in his arms.

"That was then. You know that the love I have for you is everlasting and it will never waver."

"I know and my love for you is everlasting as well." I declared. We kissed then with certain urgency. Someone cleared their throat. We ended our short-lived moment. I saw my dad standing by his car with Carlisle and I became flustered.

"You have to go to your fitting while I endure mines." We both groaned.

"See you soon." He said hugging me one last time.

"You better." I ordered and he grinned at me as he jogged over to the Volvo. I waved to them as they drove off. Alice was now standing in the doorway.

"You ready?"

I smiled actually looking forward to seeing everyone in their dresses and finally being able to take a peek at my own gown.

"Let's do this!"

I awoke to a piercing scratching noise. "Cut it out Alex!" Jake shouted in annoyance.

She giggled. "At least you guys are awake. You two are going to be married soon!"

"What time is it?" My throat was still thick with sleep.

"Six on the nose!" she reported. "Jake just be out of here before Alice catches you!" Alex bounced out of the room. I groaned wanting to go back to sleep.

"I can't believe she believes in that superstitious crap." Jacob muttered. "Nothing bad is going to happen on our wedding day." When he said that, a thought crossed my mind.

"Jacob there's something I should've told you earlier, but I didn't want to alarm you."

"What is it, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You know when Mackenzie had that nightmare the other night?" He nodded. "Well it was because of a vision she had in her sleep. She saw that the Volturi is coming."

Jacob became angry. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because there appears to be no danger and Alice even said that they're not coming for us."

"Do you think it's wise to have the wedding today?"

"Alice thinks it'll be fine." I hesitated for a moment. "That was another reason why I was anxious about the wedding. In Mac's dream she said she saw blood on white! The first thing I could think of that is white is my wedding dress." Jacob stared at me for a long moment. "Hey the weddings going to be fine." I said trying to soothe him. "I believe that now." He smiled and held my hand to his face and then kissed it.

"I know." His smile faded. "Mackenzie says she's not coming to the wedding."

My mouth fell open in pure shock. "No way! First she backs out of being my made of honor and now she's not coming to our wedding!"

Jake sighed. "Seth's trying to convince her to reconsider, but she won't budge."

"Well I'm going to go talk to her! She can't do this to me." I said stomping towards the door. Jacob followed me.

"Go easy on her she's been really weepy lately."

"Weepy?" I repeated.

"Yeah anything will make her cry." He kissed my forehead and then we split up. I decided to run just to stretch my legs and to wake myself up entirely. It wasn't long before I reached the yellow house. I entered the backyard, however I stopped abruptly.

There were two heartbeats coming from inside. Usually this wouldn't bother me, but all the guys were in La Push right now and even if they had come back, I know Seth and Vince's heartbeats. And Jake definitely wasn't here. Even though I couldn't make out the person's heartbeat, the rhythm sounded so very familiar to me. I blinked into the upstairs hallway. Whoever the intruder was was inside the room with Mackenzie. I quietly cracked open the door and peeked inside. The person was standing over Mackenzie, reaching out to her. I was about to spring into action to protect my friend when a clear bubble expanded around her, knocking the intruder on their back. I stood there amazed. That bubble that surrounded her reminded me of Vince's force field. Mackenzie had not been disturbed by any of this. I opened the door the rest of the way to face whoever was trying to harm my friend. I gasped when I realized who it was.

"Dylan?" He picked his self up and looked at me with a tortured gaze. "What is going on here?" I inquired. "When did you get back in town?"

"You have to help her."

"Why what's wrong with her?"

"I've done something that's put her and all of your lives in danger."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Dun Dun Dun! What's going to happen next? Review. I won't be able to update frequently anymore because the last day of school isn't until a few days and I'll be going on vacation soon. I'm going to Puerto Rico and I'm soooo excited. I'll be back before you know it . . .

Alright and um, I'm losing views, so to prevent that from happening any further, I will post the next few chapters of the FIRST story for this sequel. Like I said, this is the third story, the other one is the second. I'm sorry I didn't do that sooner but you guys didn't need the first one to understand _Renesmee and the Return of Jacob_. I promise you that the new one/first one is amazing.

Like I also said, it talk about how Renesmee met her friends and why Alex joined the Cullen clan. Trust me, you'll love it! Review or PM me if any questions.

I'm not sure what to do with the rest of this story because Mackenzie, who helps me, is on vacation and she doesn't get back until August. So, if you really want to read more or if you've become my fan - Thank you by the way - you'll just have to settle for the new one.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

~ Adry


End file.
